


Will we die, just a little

by Kofaros



Series: were never good (translation) [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Gellert Grindelwald, Seer Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Gellert has always been obsessed and selfish. He never let go of what was his. He followed his path to the end. His eyes saw more than he dreamed. And he died with an eternal grin on his lips, because even death would not take his obsession away from him.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: were never good (translation) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015594
Kudos: 13





	Will we die, just a little

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will we die, just a little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122198) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros). 



> English is not my language at all so read at your own risk.

Gellert has always been obsessed with power. But he never aspired to immortality. He wanted strength and power over death. You don't need to be immortal for this. Gellert is possessed and even insane. He knows it gets worse over the years. But he doesn't care. _He lives the way he wants to._

He didn't love his family. He did not consider relatives as a family. He had no friends. Only obsession. Then Albus appeared. Hints of friendship. Albus was his friend. _But he was never important to him._ Dumbledore himself loved him. Grindelwald even laughed when he realized this. He was possessed, his mind was no longer left by blurred images, he felt nothing but obsession and possessiveness, let alone _love_. He killed without batting an eye. And Albus knew it.

Albus was also looking for strength. Fell in love with a _monster_. He left his sister and brother for this. He turned a blind eye to the murders. He did not notice manipulation and selfishness. He _hoped_. Gellert was amused. What was he hoping for? It was useless. Albus did not notice anything to such an extent that his sister died and his brother hated him. Gellert just shook his head at that. Everything was simple for him. Either leave the family or protect it to death. Grindelwald is selfish and does not share his own. He cannot understand why his so-called friend left what he held dear. If it was not dear to him, then why did he grieve so much after?

Even his sister's death did not change Albus's feelings. He was just convinced that he was wrong in choosing a person. _But the problem was in himself._ Albus was afraid to fight him. He tried to pull him into his "light" world. Change, so to speak. _But Albus himself never changed._ His egoism was even greater than Gellert's. The madman laughed at this too.

Grindelwald continued his search. He continued to kill. He will never change. That's when he met an _equal_. Percival Graves. Strong, graceful and _ferocious_. An ideal partner if they weren't on opposite sides of the barricades. Of course, this did not stop Gellert. _Percival was his._ Even if they didn’t know each other personally. Even if they've been playing the cat and mouse game for longer than people thought.

Gellert knew absolutely everything. Chased and caught. Captured in the end. And Percival only curled his bloody lips into a smile. _Death never scared him._ He was not a light or good person, contrary to the thoughts of others. He also lived the way he wanted to. He didn't want to take over the world with Gellert or seek power. _He probably knew the outcome better than Grindelwald himself._

Gellert was obsessed. It was not love. _This word is not enough to describe how he felt._ He is selfish, insane, obsessed. He was not going to let go of what was his. Wasn't going to _let someone_ take what was his. Percival knew that. He knew that they would not have a good end. But it won't be bad either.

They lived as they wanted. And they will die like that too. Percival would not have stayed in this growing carnage. Gellert would not have let him go. _Both wanted proof of their feelings to run on the ground._ This was beyond death.

Their daughter was very tiny when their time finally ran out. Gellert gave the baby to one of his most loyal people. _Leave her out of it all._ Richter always followed orders unconditionally, so there was no worry. _Eternity awaited them._

Gellert had no intention of sharing. He was one of the worst people in the world. But he, too, was dear to Percival. _It was worth it all._ Grindelwald knew there were Aurors on the tail. That Albus would finally crawl out of his burrow soon. But Gellert did not need him. Gellert needs one person and power over death.

Precival only gave him a kiss with a smile when he was dying. Gellert burned his body, because he was not going to give it even to the grave, and scattered the ashes. Then he went to a meeting with someone who was nothing to him. Gellert's right eye was throbbing even before the fight.

_Eyes of different colors in a girl who inherited an obsession, and therefore found hers as a teenager. The boy has the same eyes. Right eye from Percy, left eye from Gellert. Different views, enjoying life. People around. Percival's ferocity and Gellert's grin._

This is their legacy. Above death. The fruit of obsession and sick love. _It's better than his wildest dreams._ Gellert fights to the death. Because he doesn't plan to survive. This was never his goal. He has already done everything in this life. He wanted to gain power over death, but why would he need it now?

There was pain and horror in Albus's eyes. Because he felt something. This makes Gellert laugh madly as he casts spells at buildings around him.

_Albus hasn't changed. He surrounds himself with lies. Tries and tries. But he doesn't change. There is a new Dark Lord. Albus's fear. White eyes with a blue sparkle, like Gellert's right eye. These eyes are next to different colored eyes. Destiny has a twisted sense of humor._

Gellert laughs happily. _How unlucky you are, Albus. But you have never changed. Your choices will haunt you because you regret and yearn at the same time._ Grindelwald summons flames around. _Understanding_ finally flashes in blue eyes.

-I've always been obsessed, - laughs Gellert, choking on blood. - Even scattering the ashes in the wind, I am possessed. We all die, just a little.

The fire was already swallowing his body. Gellert tossed his wand aside. The remains of a nearby building fall to the ground, causing Albus to dive for cover. There is despair in his eyes as he screams Gellert's name. Grindelwald looks up to the sky through the falling debris. There is only one image in his eyes.

_Now nothing can take you away from me eternally._


End file.
